


Everything

by Disoryented



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "You'll stay?" Jongin smiles and Mark sees his cheeks color cutely. "I really enjoyed last night and I just wanted to-" he trailed off.Mark stares for a moment. His mouth going into a silent oh and then he shakes his head and goes. "Ah-chuu-yeah of course."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! :]
> 
> Some points!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! I reread, but always miss something.  
> 2\. This is kind of old and was sitting in my drafts and I needed comfort so I edited a bit and well... here we are lol.  
> 3\. Yes I have a lot of stuff in my drafts lolol  
> 4\. Yes I ship SuperM
> 
> Anyway yes! ENJOY!! '~'

"Woah"  
  
That is the first thing that had come out of Mark's mouth when he met Jongin. The tall man had smiled at him warmly from his spot at the door, phenomenal architectural structure and edges of the largest house in his neighborhood paling compared to the man that stood at its entrance.  
  
"Good evening," his voice was a soft deep as he held the door open.  
  
"G-Good evening," Mark stammered, staring for another moment before he realized what he was there to do. He sprung into action, lifting the pizza boxes and looking over the receipt. "Four large pizzas, two BBQ, one cheese and one pepperoni? For," he gulped trying to keep his eyes off the tan stomach toned with abs. The white silk robe hanging open over his shoulders, putting his broad chest on display and oh dear God, the lines on his stomach that went down, down, _down_ and vanished behind the _teddy_ _print_ pajama pants. Mark's eyes snapped up and he was met with the same warm smile. "Mr. Kim Jongin?" Mark let out wide eyed.  
  
"That's me," he had said softly and Mark could see his cheeks tinting a bit.  
  
"Uuh," Mark let out as he stared again, before furiously shaking his head. Pizza, _pizza_. You're job. Client. _Client_.  
  
"Uh yeah, that's fifty six dollars, p-please sign here." Mark gestured at the paper in his hand as he tried to keep the boxes straight.  
  
He pulled in a breath when Jongin stepped forward, grabbing the pen and paper from Mark's fingers. He placed it on the boxes and signed, Mark watching his slightly disheveled hair, His straight nose, his plump lips. Jongin looked up. His fantastically beautiful eyes.  
  
Mark just let Jongin slowly take the boxes from him as he stood there in silence, the man placing the pen and paper back in his hand with an extra object that his brain supplied as money. Was he holding money this entire time?  
  
"Keep the change," Jongin smiled as he stepped inside. Mark watched as he slowly pulled the door shut, watching him. Then at the end he paused and smiled again. "Good night Mark." And then the door clicked into place.  
  
"Woah."  
  


\-----  
  


  
It was like a domino effect. You know how you never notice someone at school? How you pass each other daily, but the moment you have to interact with said person, you start seeing them _everywhere_?  
  
Yeah that's what was happening to Mark.  
  
He'd see Jongin walking in the park. Reading a book in their local cafe with a cup of steaming coffee on the table in front of him, glasses perched on his cute nose.  
He'd see him talking to his neighbors, wondering how he hadn't noticed him before. Someone like Jongin. Someone that, he watched Jongin smile as he was bent over to listen to old Mrs. Park with a smile on his face, said smile only widening when he had heard her. Yeah, someone that beautiful.  
  
The second time Mark had to go back to Jongin's house it was an even larger order _and_ it was during day time. Mark swears Jongin looks good in every form of lighting. Dawn, morning, noon, afternoon, sunset, dusk, night. He hadn't seen him that late, but he swears. He swears on his college textbooks heavy enough to kill a man, that Jongin also looked glorious at midnight.  
  
Mark had held his breath when Jongin opened the door. This time dressed in a big sweater and jeans, his hair parted, slightly falling into his face as the rest was pushed back. He was also wearing his glasses and they glinted in the sunlight when he stepped forward.  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
Mark peered over a stack of boxes and croaked. "Hey. Uhm. Pizza?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Minseok said he had ordered," he thought aloud, "Ah, come in, come in." A wrinkle appeared between his brows. "About eight boxes right?" He walked inside the house gesturing Mark to follow.  
  
"Actually ten, but close," Mark laughed awkwardly. Jongin glanced over his shoulder and Mark thought he saw a smirk, but he said nothing and continued on ahead.  
  
"Put them in the kitchen," he pointed at a door, "I'll go get the money." With that he vanished into one of the other nearby doors and Mark hurried to place the boxes down.  
  
When he made sure all of them were neatly stacked on the kitchen island he spotted the commotion. Outside, past the clean wide windows of the kitchen there were people.  
  
Two men were rolling in the grass with a small girl and a couple was seated at the side, warmly watching the display. He figured they were the parents since the girl sported the same curls as the man.  
  
Then Jongin appeared. He gestured to one of the men and when they both got up, he noticed Jongin was quite a bit taller than them. Well... Jongin was taller than him too actually.  
  
He talked to one (Minseok, Mark guesses) before the man pulls out his wallet and hands him money while the other goes back to rolling in the grass with the girl.  
  
When Jongin returns Mark smiles, handing him the receipt and the man signs it before saying. "Thank you Mark."  
  
The mention of his name catches him a little off guard and before he can stop himself he blurts out. "You know my name?"  
  
Jongin's lets out a breath and his face pulls into a smile, eyes crinkling. "It was you that delivered to me before right?"  
  
"Ye-yeah."  
  
"I read your nametag." Jongin points to Mark's uniform and Mark can feel his face heating up, because yes. That is _obvious_. Jongin's smile widens a tad and Mark can feel the thumping of his heart in his throat.  
  
"Oh? Who's this??" A new voice comes and both of them spin to see a man walk in. It's the one from before. Well the other, _other_ one. Mark glances outside for a second and sees the lady cleaning the small girl while the two other men converse.  
  
"This is Mark," Jongin says. "He was just delivering the pizzas Minseok ordered."  
  
"Mark," the man repeats and he smiles, his cheeks look soft. "Hi Mark. I'm Baekhyun. You're cute." Mark's eyes widen and he casts his eyes down as he feels the blush in his face increase tenfold.  
  
"Baekhyun!" He hears Jongin gasp.  
  
"What? He is!" Baekhyun walks forward a bit and Mark's mouth opens and closes as he tries to come with a proper sentence. The smile on Baekhyun's face widens.  
  
"H-Hello," he stutters out. "I should really get going. I-have other orders in the car."  
  
"Auw that's too bad. We'd love your company," Baekhyun flirts shamelessly.  
  
"You just met him," Jongin deadpans.  
  
"Point still stands," Baekhyun smiles. "I know Jongin wouldn't mind."  
  
Mark looks at the tall man then, he's gone to lean against the kitchen island and he looks at Mark apologetically, but Mark stares at how soft he looks, misses the way Baekhyun looks between them.  
  
"Uh-no-no-" he shakes his head. "Sorry-I really need to go." He pulls his cap down to unsuccessfully hide his blush and walks to the door.

“Bye-bye,” Baekhyun chirps.  
  
"Goodbye Mark." Jongin's soft voice comes and he freezes. He turns his head and Jongin lifts a sweater paw to wave at him. "Thank you for the pizza."  
  
He can't help the smile that curls at his lips before he nods. "Yeah, anytime."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
It doesn't become that usual, but Mark is always happy to deliver to Jongin's house. The man is always so kind to him. Welcomes him with a smile and they always exchange a few words or greet each other now.  
  
He doesn't even realize he's crushing until he sees Jongin in the Park with some kids. They're playing in the grass and Mark can't pull his eyes from the man.  
  
The way he laughs. A sound he has had the privilege of hearing only a few times when he had cracked a joke.  
The way he holds the small children with care or how he gestures with his arms like the world is magical and Mark thinks it's magical because Jongin is in it.  
  
Jongin is such a beautiful person Mark feels himself falling harder and harder every time he simply sees him, which is kind of bad, because he has to worry about college and his part time job. He's barely keeping it together. The late night shift tiring and his exams draining, but when he gets to deliver to Jongin it makes him happy and right now he'll take it.  
  


  
\---  
  


  
"Dude I am so fucking tired."  
  
Mark hums in lieu of answering, pulls the door of the cafe open so he and Johnny can finally, finally get their coffee. They have been cramming and Johnny said that if he doesn't get coffee into his system soon he'll keel over and die. So here they were.  
  
"I can't wait for our exams to be over." Mark rubbed at his temples, glasses moving up with the gesture. "I have work tonight too. I'm at my limit. I just want to pass out in my bed."  
  
"I hear you." Johnny says before he orders their usual and they move aside to wait for the order. They stand there in silence for a bit and then Johnny nudges Mark.  
  
Mark pulls his eyes from where he's been staring at the pastries in the display case to look up at Johnny. The man looks down at him before he gestures at something in the cafe, eyes trailing there quietly.  
  
Mark's brows furrow and he turns to look, eyes widening when he sees none other than Jongin seated at a booth with someone else.  
  
"I know right? He's-"  
  
"Beautiful." Mark says immediately and Johnny laughs under his breath.  
  
"I mean yeah, but I was just going to say cute." Mark is too focused on Jongin to reply though. On the way it seems the man is frowning a little. The other man at the table is on the phone and Jongin running the tip of his index finger over the ear of his coffee.  
  
"That's the guy."  
  
Johnny's head turns to him, but Mark stares on quietly, watches Jongin's head lower. "That's Jongin?" Johnny whisper asks.  
  
The lady at the counter calls out their order and Johnny takes it with a smile. "Mark. We gotto go," he mumbles when his friend doesn't move.  
  
The other man at the table has put down his phone, but he's saying something to Jongin who's nodding curtly and then he leaves. Jongin smiles as he goes, but the moment the man has left the table his frown sets in again.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him."  
  
"What?" Johnny asks even more surprise, but Mark is already walking away.  
  
"Mr. Kim?" He asks softly when he gets to the table and Jongin turns from where he was staring outside. Mark doesn't miss the sorrowful look on his face before it lights up at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh Mark. Hi!" He smiles and Mark feels something in his chest pull. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"Yeah I was just getting coffee."  
  
"Coffee?" Jongin's brows furrow because Mark is empty handed. "Do you still have to order?"  
  
"Nope!" Johnny chimes in from behind Mark. Mark looks over his shoulder surprised, thought Johnny would have just left. "I have those!" He smiles. "Hi. I'm Johnny."  
  
"My friend." Mark ads.  
  
"Hello Johnny. Mark's friend." Jongin smiles again. "I was actually just leaving."  
  
"Oh?" Mark asks because it had not seemed like it. "I had hoped I could have sat with you. If that was okay of course-" he hurries to add.  
  
"I thought we had to head back?" Johnny asks confused. Mark casts his eyes up at the ceiling. Jongin laughs now.  
  
"You're sweet Mark." Mark's cheeks tint a bit. "But I should just go back to the office." He moves his chair back and gets to his feet. "It was nice to meet you Johnny."  
  
Johnny gives him a smile and Jongin takes a step before he stops and turns to Mark. "Thank you," he whispers quietly and he gives him a warm smile. "I'll see you."  
  
Mark watches him go and for some reason he feels like he needs to running after him, but Johnny nudges him and says the others are waiting so he pushes the feeling down and follows his friend out of the cafe.  
  


  
\---  
  


  
He doesn't see Jongin as much anymore after that, but he's also too busy with exams to dwell on it. It is only after that he realizes that he should have gone after the man that day in the cafe.  
  
It's a few nights after his exams when he is rubbing his eyes in the driver’s seat of the company car. His last shift before he heads home. He has removed his contacts for his glasses and wonders why he chose this over a Friday nights at Johnny's, his friend probably knocking back a bottle of vodka to relieve the stress of their exams.  
  
You need the money his slightly tired brain supplies, plus you can go out like tomorrow or something.  
  
He places on hid cap again before looking over his last order of the night and stills. He rereads the info and yes. His eyes aren't lying. _Jongin_.  
  
His eyebrows furrow. It's nearly 1:30 am. Jongin has never ordered this late. A slight feeling of dread forms in his chest, which he pushes down because Jongin can order a pizza whenever he wants.  
  
Jongin is a grown man is what he tells himself and then curses his entire being for thinking that when the door to Jongin's house opens and he stands there like a....  
  
Mark clutches the box of the single pizza he's supposed to deliver. "Mr. Kim?"  
  
It's not an unknown sight. Mark has seen it before. He's a busboy, this is normal. What isn't normal though is Kim Jongin looking exhausted as he opens the door. He's always wearing a smile, his eyes bright, always greeting Mark warmly, but this…  
  
Mark looks at his red puffy eyes where bags are forming. His hair stands up in a few places, his very expensive suit wrinkled and a bottle of wine in one of his hands.  
  
Mark's eyes grow a bit. "Mr. Kim?" He asks again.  
  
Jongin blinks after a moment of silence. "Oh yeah, Pizza. Twenty five right?"   
  
He smiled weakly and Mark's heart shattered. He isn't even focused on the fact that Jongin got the price wrong. "Are you okay?" He asks immediately.  
  
Jongin frowns, eyes cast down as he sways a little. "No," he whispers and Mark's mouth goes dry.  
  
"I--" he starts, brain going a mile a minute. "You can talk to me about it if you want..."  
  
It's a genuine offer, but he knows Jongin is allowed to say no. Who is he to pry in his life. Beautiful, perfect Kim Jongin. He's just a pizza boy. No one important. Plus the pizzeria closes at 1:00 AM, so Mark has to enter in the last receipts the next time he clocks in. He has time and even if he didn't he'd make time for Jongin.  
  
For a moment he does think Jongin will say no. That he'll just pay for his pizza and close the door, but then he steps forward and gently grabs onto Mark's jacket, pulls him inside slowly and closes the door.  
  
Mark doesn't speak, genuinely surprised by the action even though he is the one that offered and he says nothing when Jongin grabs his hand after locking the door, quietly pulling Mark up the stairs and into a large bedroom.  
  
He still says nothing when Jongin pulls him into bed. It's big, soft, with an array of pillows which he sinks into. Mark does finally speaks when Jongin is snuggled into his side, wine bottle discarded for a slice of pepperoni pizza. He nibbles at it slowly and Mark is super aware of his body heat, of his cologne, of the smell of apples that rises from his hair.  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
Jongin stills, Mark can feel him holding his breath, before he exhales softly. "He... broke up with me." It's Mark's turn to still. His mind bringing him back to that day in the cafe when Jongin looked upset. Jongin chuckled sadly. "Well I don't think you could call it a relationship anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Mark dared to ask. Jongin scoffed lightly and Mark frowned.  
  
"Multiple factors," he shifted and Mark watched his fingers slightly move over his work shirt, right near Mark's own hand, like he was hesitant. "We hardly spoke anymore, we .... he didn't want to spend time with me anymore."  
  
He Mark thinks... he is an asshole already.  
  
"I.. didn't say anything because I cared... I still care," he stutters out the last bit and Mark finds himself wrapping his hand around Jongin's. The latter stills again, but he relaxes when Mark starts to rub circles into the back of it.  
  
"He-", Jongin's breath hitches. "Said that he found someone else... someone... cuter someone.. smaller.... someone that didn't ask for so much attention, someone worth his time." Jongin shakes lightly. Mark can't see his face, but he knows he's crying and that doesn't sit right with him. A lump had been forming in his chest the longer Jongin spoke, because that was unacceptable and he said as much.  
  
"That's bullshit."  
  
Jongin startles a bit at his outburst, but Mark is determined to say what he feels and "Smaller?" He continues. "Who wants small? Cuter?? Has he seen you?" Jongin is silent against Mark's side as he continues.  
  
"You're so beautiful and so kind. Always helping those around you. Always worrying about people. You have a body worth worshipping and a smile so bright it could replace the sun."  
  
There is a pause at which Mark takes a breath.  
"I'd gather all the stars in the sky just to see you smile."  
  
It's silent for another moment and then Jongin's head slowly comes up from where it was leant against Mark's shoulder.  
  
Tears are still wet on his cheeks, making them blotchy and red. The pizza that Mark had completely forgotten was still in his hand, sauce resting at the corner of his plump lips and wide eyes looking up at him in a mix of surprise.  
  
"You would?"  
  
And Mark crashes his lips on Jongin's, hand coming up to cup his face as he deepens it. Jongin yelps softly, but shows no signs of protest, tilts his head back so Mark can kiss him. Then Mark is shifting onto his side and manhandling Jongin under him. He grabs the slice from his hand and his brain only serves him with the means to place it on the box and shove the whole thing off the bed.  
  
"I would- I would," Mark lets out breathlessly between kisses. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
He freezes then lifting himself up. His eyes wide in shock as he looks down at Jongin. The latter looked up at him through lidded eyes, lips slightly parted as he breaths steadily. He can't do this. He came to help Jongin. "I'm so sorry he starts. I should go."  
  
But Jongin grabs onto his jacket then. "You'd do anything for me?"  
  
Mark gulps, his heart starting to jack hammer where it was already thumping in his ears.  
  
"Fuck me." Mark pulls in a breath. "Fuck me so good I forget him. At least... for the night."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jongin lifts his legs and locks them around Mark's.  
  
"Please."  
  
  
So Mark does as is asked of him, but instead of just fucking Jongin like he asked. Mark gave him more.  
  
Mark kissed him so deeply, so intently that Jongin whines. He licked into his mouth and tangled their tongues, sucking on the soft muscle and biting at his lips.  
  
He kissed his skin, searing as he pulled it between his lips, leaving bruise after bruise, after bruise. Everywhere, from behind Jongin's ears until his lower stomach. He whispered how beautiful Jongin was when he twisted his pert nipples, when he bit his abs, hands caressing the expanse of his flawless skin.  
  
He sucked Jongin off like his life depended on it and ate him out like it was his last meal, hands caressing, kneading, and mouth still leaving endless kisses everywhere. He wanted to give Jongin everything.  
  
"Ready?" He whispered, kissing the side of Jongin's leg where it was mounted over his shoulder.  
  
Jongin nodded as Mark rolled on the condom. He made grabby hands at Mark when the latter had lubed himself up, beckoning him closer. Mark smiled, leaning in, Jongin wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, pouting his lips. Mark complied and kissed him once more, forced his head back when he entered him.  
  
Jongin whined into the kiss and Mark could feel his walls spasm. God it felt amazing. He was inside Jongin and Jongin was pulling him in so well and so nicely.  
  
"So amazing," he whispered into Jongin's ears and Jongin shuddered. "So, so good," Mark continues as he pulls out and thrust back in.  
  
"Mark," Jongin moans. The first of many, because Mark buries his face in Jongin's neck breaths him in.  
  
"You deserve everything."  
  
And that's how Mark fucks him, much to intimate for their situation, much to close, but he doesn't care because Jongin keens and writhes underneath him. Jongin wraps his legs around Mark's hips like a vice and grinds up against him. Jongin moans his name over and over and over and over and Mark gets high off of it.  
  
He gets so high that at some point he realized he isn't just fucking Jongin. He's making love. The way he holds him, the way he still runs his hands over his skin even as he thrust in repeatedly with abandon. The way he kisses Jongin until his lips hurt and the way his chest swells painfully when Jongin cums, screaming his name.  
  
The beautiful man underneath him spurs him on with words of. "Come on, cum in me baby, please." Causing his hips to stutter, burying himself deep within Jongin, as he cums the hardest he's ever had.  
  
They lay there in still silence for some minutes, until Mark feels gross with the condom. He carries Jongin to the bathroom and they clean up in silence. Mark still planting kisses everywhere as he washes Jongin's skin.  
  
He lays Jongin down in one of the spare rooms and kisses his temple, the older man blinking sleepily at him.  
  
"I should really go now," Mark whispers and he pulls away, but Jongin yet again grabs onto him.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Mr. Kim. I can't stay."  
  
Jongin hums, pulling Mark into bed. "Stay," he repeats as he snuggles into Mark's side.  
  
"Okay," Mark finally says, laying back into the soft pillows.  
  
"Call me Jongin," is the last thing Jongin says before he falls asleep half on top of Mark, head resting in the crook of his neck.  
  


  
\---

  
Come morning Mark bolts up. The sun is seeping in through the curtains and he's alone.  
  
"Oh fuck," he mutters when he finally realizes where he is. "Oh Shit." He is gathering his phone and keys to bolt out if the house when the door opens and he freezes.  
  
Jongin pushes the door open and he has a bowl in his hand. "Good morning," he smiles and Mark's face flushes when he steps in and the sunlight catches on his skin, reveals all the red and blue hickies because Jongin is only wearing sweats.  
  
"Good morning," Mark stammers.  
  
"I was too lazy to make actual breakfast," he shuffles over slowly, "-so I just got you cereal."  
  
Mark accept the bowl and looks down into the milk to look at the frosted flakes.  
  
"I can still make you something though," Jongin continues hastily. "Anything you want."  
  
Mark looks up and shakes his head. "No-no-cereal is fine. I like cereal. I just-"  
  
"If it's about last night. I'm sorry. It's my fault so pl-"  
  
"What no," Mark says immediately and he looks up at Jongin in a mixture of surprise and panic. "That was not your fault. I mean I asked and I wanted to, but of course only with your consent and I-"  
  
"So you'll stay?"  
  
Mark's stops speaking. "What?"  
  
"You'll stay?" Jongin smiles and Mark sees his cheeks color cutely. "I really enjoyed last night and I just wanted to-" he trailed off.  
  
Mark stares for a moment. His mouth going into a silent oh and then he shakes his head and goes. "Ah-chuu-yeah of course." As he nods and Jongin gives him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Great!" The man grins. "Baekhyun did say you were a keeper."  
  
  


[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented)|[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: I wrote this before knowing Chen had a girl! I just chose girl and ehehe I guess it was fate. Around the time I wrote this a lot of people were talking about him and I kinda inserted him in the fics I was writing at the time. So if you read -4Something- That's why he is in there shfjs.
> 
> I actually wanted to post something else since it was a beautiful day and I woke up happy, but I was kind of sad. So instead of my usual PORN I just wanted something sweet, soft and comforting and this short fic fit, so I decided to get it out of my drafts.
> 
> I am actually very close to finished the chapter for -Willing To- But because I was sad I didn't have the vibe to finish the last scene of the chapter. It can be expected quite soon though, so stay tuned.
> 
> Anyway I hope you have a great day and can find comfort :}


End file.
